Present day enterprises have come to rely on mission critical computing systems. Such systems may include automation for accounting, finance, human resources, and other enterprise automation. Without automation, enterprises might not be able to service a large number of customers, would not be able to quickly determine who they owed money to or who owed them money, or be able to collaborate on work product. Indeed, if an enterprise's automation were to be compromised, that enterprise may run the risk of facing losses tantamount to going out of business. Accordingly, the ability for an enterprise to protect, backup, and recover from automation failures and threats is tantamount to ensuring not only the enterprise's health, but indeed its survival.
Accordingly, various vendors have made product offerings to safeguard enterprise systems and data. Examples include: Qualys™, Check Point Software™ and Fortinet™. However, different safeguarding software systems, may each have a different focus. One system may protect server side computing instances, but may not protect client side software. Another system may provide proactive security scanning, but may not offer recovery assistance in the case of compromise. Worse, rather than working in concert, different systems may inadvertently act against each other.
Accordingly, enterprises have turned to installing a number of safeguarding software systems to automate the protection, backup, recovery of their mission critical computing systems. However, presently, there is no technology to orchestrate the response of these diverse safeguarding software systems in a unified and coherent fashion. Furthermore, as a consequence of there being no present orchestration technology, there is no present way for enterprises to perform orchestrated self-healing and response in the event of a security breach.